This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Climate control systems such as an air conditioning or heat pump systems typically include components such as compressors that are turned on and off by contactors in response to thermostat signals. Such contactors are relatively expensive, and frequently provide no functionality except to connect and disconnect system components to and from electric power.